A Plan Foiled
by alyssialui
Summary: The Potter kids have a plan to get James a new broom. Next-Gen.


_A/N: The Potter kids have a plan to get James a new broom. Next-Gen._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - shiver, dance, "Tell me something I don't already know", "I'll celebrate with you.", "Get the checkbook from Dad."_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt- Ginny Weasley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Today, the Potter children could be found in the family living room perusing a Quidditch magazine. They were lying on a large, soft blanket with another thrown over their backs. It was winter and they were all still wearing their pajamas and long socks at one in the afternoon. It was just one those days where it felt nice to lounge about in the warm house while snow filled their backyard.<p>

Lily shivered as she pulled the blanket higher over her shoulders. There was still the odd chill that seeped through the windows. She reached for her mug of cocoa as her brothers twittered over the features of the newest broom on the market.

"It's supposed to be to the fastest broom to date," James said excitedly. "It can go at 50 miles per hour and rise to 400 feet!"

Lily covered her ears, "No need to shout, James. We're right here."

Albus laughed at her statement while James frowned. "It's supposed to be bloody amazing when it reaches stores," he said considerably quieter. "It's supposed to be there before Christmas. I'm gonna ask Dad for one. He said he would get me a new broom for my birthday."

"And he did," Albus said. "Or have you already forgotten your Whirlwind360?"

"But this one's gonna be better than my Whirlwind!" James said. "50 miles per hour!"

"I'm sure something so great is going to be very expensive," Albus commented as he read the words beneath the hovering broom. "Fifteen thousand galleons?"

"Wow," Lily said. "Mum's not gonna let you get a broom that expensive, James."

"Tell me something I don't already know_. _That's why I said I'd ask Dad," James repeated. "He'll get it for me."

"If Mum doesn't find out," Lily said with a smirk.

James was about to retort when Albus suddenly said, "It says you can pre-order it."

James grabbed the magazine and read the line Albus pointed to him. Then he looked up at his siblings and grinned. "Get the checkbook from Dad," he said to Lily.

Lily frowned, "Why me?"

"Because if me and Albus try, he won't give us. He won't think anything if his darling Lily flower wants his checkbook," James explained.

Lily couldn't deny that she got away with more than her brothers. "He still probably won't give me. Not after the pillow incident," she said.

"The feathers came off eventually after Mum applied the rubbing alcohol," James said with a shrug. Then he nudged Lily, "Come on. You can help me get the greatest Christmas gift ever. I'll even let you ride it first."

Lily looked at her brother and then at the magazine. It was an amazing broom. "Fine," she said as she came from under the blanket and walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad?" she called out as she walked towards her father. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping on his own mug of cocoa. He had a day off from the Ministry and was just enjoying the cold winter day in relative warmth in his long sweat pants and night shirt.

He turned to her and smile, "Yes, Lily flower?"

Lily grinned and put on her cutest face. "Daddy, could I borrow your checkbook?"

Harry gave her an odd look. "Why would you want my checkbook?"

"There's something in a magazine I want to get Albus for Christmas," she said sweetly.

Harry nodded and asked, "How much is it?"

Lily's eyes widened for a minute before she said, "Only 50 Galleons."

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why not just send the Galleons directly?"

Lily bit her lip and said, "They only accept cheques?"

Harry eyed her warily but then rose from the table. His Lily flower wouldn't lie to him. Lily followed as her father walked into his study and went into his desk drawer. Lily did a little dance in her mind. She didn't think it would be that easy.

But then there was a voice calling from outside the room. "Harry, where are you?"

Mum! Her father called back, "In here!"

Her mum entered the room and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Lily wants to order a present for Albus and she needs my checkbook," Harry said as he withdrew the small black book.

Lily smiled sheepishly at her mother. While her father may have believed her, it would definitely be harder to convince her mother.

Her mother look at her suspiciously and said, "What are you buying?"

Lily said, "A new book?"

Ginny then said, "Let me see which book it is."

Lily's eyes widened before she looked between her parents. Her mother was giving her a triumphant smile at her hesitation, and her father was looking at her with sudden realization. The jig was up.

"There's no gift for Albus, is there?" he asked her.

Lily opened her mouth but then quickly ran out of the study. Ginny laughed and then walked over to her husband and took the black book from his hands and replaced it in the drawer. "Harry, you need to stop being so gullible," she said as she locked the drawer with her wand.

Harry chuckled, "It's hard to say no to my Lily flower."

Ginny shook her head and said, "Now I'm going to get a mug of cocoa as a reward for another Potter kid plan foiled."

Harry smiled and took her hand, "I'll celebrate with you."


End file.
